Xlite forums/ingame rules
Hello, and welcome players and community members of XliteRSPS to the Rules thread. Here you will learn basic rules and regulations of XliteRSPS’s ingame, yell, and forums communities. We’re going to start off with the XliteRSPS Server Rules, and work down to the Yell Rules, then to the Forums Rules. New rule sections will include Gambling, Friends Chats, and Staff/Contributor expectations. If you have any suggestions or ideas for rules, or future rules to come, please personally PM me with what you think we can change, add, edit, or delete to make the XliteRSPS Rules more fair, friendly, and understandable to its abiders. Let me make this perfectly clear from the start, any use of loopholes will be dealt with by the individual staff member from the punishment shown below. XliteRSPS Server Rules: Do not Skype with people you’re fighting and risking, ever. There is this program individuals can use to disconnect your internet causing you to lose all your items. It is very important to abide by this. We do not encourage you ask for any kind of position on Xlite whether it be staff, Contributor, Donor, or any of that sort. It will lower your chances greatly to obtain that position in the future. Do not impersonate Staff members, Donators, Super-Donators, V.I.P Donators, or Contributors. This is a serious offence and can result in a IP-ban. Nobody likes a faker. No Real World Trading or RuneScape GP trading. We do not take kindly to these sorts of things as they bring bad attention, and reputation to the community to the server. The only people you can donate RSGP to is Cody, or Tyler, NO ONE ELSE! Scamming is one of the most common things we see, and we don’t like it. Scamming can always be prevented. If you believe you’re going to be scammed, please video it, picture it, and/or gather solid evidence to prove your case. XliteRSPS being a private server, we fully understand that there will be bugs. We ask you not to exploit these bugs, but rather report them. Report all bugs here: http://xlitersps.com...isplay.php?f=30 Please do not abuse the ::ticket command. Most of the questions we’re asked in the ticket area have already been answered on Forums, or in some of the Help FC’s. Please, only use ::ticket for those hard questions nobody else can answer! Keep it ingame/forum related. No flaming fellow members in the community. No Racism, ageism, sexism, discrimination or segregation. Note: Flaming is highly moderated and offences can range from a mute, ban, or possible demote of rank. Donors MAY lose their rank if they continue to flame/spam over yell. Please, “treat others the way you would want to be treated” this means other community members, staff, and contributors. As you ARE entitled to your own opinion, you can go overboard. Please keep your opinion voiced, but considerate of others. We ask you not to Advertise on our server, and we ask our members not to Advertise on other servers. We don’t want to set a bad image and reputations for ourselves. No AFK training allowed, this means no macros, bots, autoclickers or any program designed to exploit the game. Do NOT exploit bugs or glitches you may encounter in-game. Report it ASAP to Bug Report section. Depending on how bad the glitch is, you could be IPbanned. Avoiding a punishment can result in a higher punishment. Ex: Making another acc to avoid a mute. XliteRSPS 718 Yell Rules: No Scamming No Luring No Racism No Arguing No Flamming No accusing others of scamming Hacks: Spoiler If you're hacked and we have legitimate proof to ban that said person, we will ban them; however items will not be refunded, so please keep your account secure. Friends Chat Rules Spoiler Friend's Chat: Only the owner of the FC can advertise over yell. They can only advertise once per 5 mins. You cannot advertise gambling FC's inside FC's that are categorized as a Help chat by the owner, staff, and community. (Goes for you too owners) There are currently no full staff ran FC's in XliteRSPS so always be careful. Gambling Rules Spoiler Gambling: Dicing is at your own risk, though staff will punish scammers and refund items in some cases. We still advise you to be cautious with dicing. We do not refund Dice duels. Listen to Gambling FC rules, they could possibly save you from being scammed. No Advertising these FC's over yell. No Advertising Gambling on yell period. Staff/Contributor Expectations Spoiler Staff/Contributor Expectations: Here at XliteRSPS all staff members and Contributors are required to hold a mature, positive attitude towards the game, and community members. They are to help when asked, respond when needed, and set an example to new players in the community. Staff Members are helpers, and enforcers, meaning they might not always have the time to help you, only if your issue is something Contributors or others can't assist with. Contributors are Server and Forums helpers, they can, and will answer any basic, intermediate, or hard question you can throw at them. They are to be experienced, and knowledgeable in the game. XliteRSPS 718 Forum Rules: Inappropriate Content (NO SCARY FACES IN SIG,/Noises or any sound related things in your signature, no media files in your signature etc. .swf files are not permitted, nothing that 'scares' people is permitted in the media section either .Unless granted, GFX Competitions, SOTW...etc) - You're not to use any pornographic pictures as links, signatures or avatars, unless granted by an Administrator running a GFX Competition or SOTW. Users disobeying this will be warned and given 24 hours to remove before they're infracted. Advertising - We will not accept advertising here. If you do happen to see advertising, you are to report it to a member of staff immediately and it will be removed. Advertising is not permitted by any means, anywhere on the forum. This includes signatures, profiles, graphics (or requests), private messages. There are exceptions for major websites such as google, youtube, yahoo etc. Note: Search engine links containing search results that lead to forums aren't allowed of course If you post an image that displays a link to a forbidden website, it is punishable. Please understand that linking to a website which contains a forum link is STILL considered advertising, and is punishable. Flame This rule includes but is not limited to: - Using offensive words(Ie. Dumbfuck, fucking idiot, etc) directed directly at a member of Xlite. Harassment - Harassment will not be tolerated. The punishment for harassment will vary from mild, to severe depending on the situation at hand, offenses committed, and other such factors. Racism, ageism, sexism, discrimination, segregation, and such offensive manners are also considered harassment and under no conditions will they be tolerated. This includes offensive language that is directed at a member, or members of our community. There is to be no foul, stereo-typical, or abusive language allowed. Constantly attacking a user or following them around forums belittling/offending them is also considered harassment. Offensive language is permitted, but still discouraged, if it is not directed at a member of our community. If you receive any type of harassment via private message, please report offense immediately. Extortion of any sort will not be allowed on either the forums or the shoutbox. Note: Harassment is similar to flaming. (Organized) Malicious Conduct - (Organized) malicious conduct may lead to severe account action. The malicious conduct can vary from denial of service attacks, group/mass spamming, registering an account with intent to cause trouble, and malicious software. This also includes providing software to engage in such acts. Encouraging/Aggravating Others To Break Rules - You are not allowed encourage or aggravate others to break rules. This includes taunting, ridiculing & provoking. The punishment for this will vary on the severity of its outcome. Discussion Of Ranks - You are not permitted to make requests on peoples ranks. Suggestions of ranks relating to a specific users or a user is strictly prohibited. The administrators will notice you if you are doing a good job, and they will choose who will be assigned the moderator or other roles. Your request will be heavily reviewed and discussed before action is taken. All reasons must be valid, and make sense according to these rules. Spam This rule includes but is not limited to: -Excessive posting communicating similar phrases or pure gibberish. -Posting completely off-topic A LOT. (Use common sense) -Using languages other than US-English and EU-English. -Making Achievment threads for post count. (As of August 9, 2012) Please make your posts meaningful. Think about what you are posting before doing so, and make sure it abides with the forum rules. Posting meaningless messages or messages in another language besides EU-English and US-English WILL BE considered spam. Staff Impersonation - Impersonating staff will lead to a lengthy if not permanent ban. This includes portraying yourself to be a part of the staff team. This also includes manipulating new or confused members with your knowledge, and intentionally misleading them. Respect - It is important to respect each other, this is what makes a community strong. You must respect the other members, the other staff, and the rules. Please remember to especially treat new members, or new staff with respect. Remember, they are only wanting to be a part of the community, or only trying to make it better. They have as much right to be there as you do. Abuse of a Xlite system - Any abuse of a Xlite system may result in a ban, or denied access to extra features. So please use each feature with respect. (Donation System, Vote System, Reputation,etc) Abuse of the Reputation system also means ASKING for Rep. Staff have the right to punish for rules that are not stated above. Staff also have the right to give any punishment depending on the seriousness of the act. If you feel you were wrongly punished, you can appeal your report on the Appeal Offence forum and it will be reviewed. In addition, you may also report the staff member that punished you. Any other rules not stated are implied, anything an Admin+ tells you to do you listen.